Together
by corinneminetta
Summary: When Alice gets out of the asylum she meets Jasper; a young firefighter. When she is assualted in the street one day, Jasper becomes connected with her. No matter how hard she pushes him away because of her past, he comes back. But what about his past?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So, this is just a start. I haven't ever done an Alice/Jasper story, but they were my favorite characters in the series. So, I am gonna try. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**Prologue.**_

_Metal. Cold, hard metal was under her. There was a bright light in her eyes. She tried to blink it away, but it wouldn't go. _

"_Phase One." she heard a deep voice say. That's when she felt it. The shocks running through her. That same paralyzed feeling. She could feel her body ossifying. She gasped, fading in and out of visions. _

"_Phase Two," she heard the same voice say. The shocks became worse and worse. The pain was killing her. Please, help me. She tried to cry out, but nothing happened. _

"_Alright. She's done." They carried her down the hallway and then, threw her into her room. She scrambled to the light from the door as quick as possible. She began to bang on the door. _

"_No! Let me out! No, please! HELP ME! I'm NOT crazy! No!"_

"HELP!"

"Alice?" Jasper woke, turning to his love. She was tossing and turning, hitting everything within her reach. "Alice! Alice, wake up!"

With a heap of breath, Alice shot upright in the bed.

"Jazz!" She whimpered, jumping into his arms.

"Alice, tell me what happened." He asked.

"I-I-I... MacArthur was… and the shocks… and he and-and that r-room. Oh! And, it was so dark. And the pain Oh..." She cried, trying to explain what was happening, or really had happened, to her.

"It's okay Alice. Your okay. I'm okay. Everything's okay." Her breathing calmed a bit.

Alice laid her head against his chest and sobbed.

"I'm sorry-"

"Stop." Jasper whispered, harshly. "It's not your fault. I just-" he growled into her hair. "I wish you had never been put in that heck hole. Not you. I hate-"

"Stop." She repeated, running a hand through his mess of curls.

"I love you." She whispered to him and tightened her arms around him, not wanting to loose him. "And if that Lewis girl hits on you one more time-"

"Goodnight, Alice." Jasper smiled, nodding into his pillow. Placing his arm securely around her waist, they fell asleep.

Together.

**A/N- Tada! Soo...whadya think? Questions? Comments? Hit me with your best shot! REVIEW!**

**-Corinne**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight!**

_Just look one more time. _I told myself, peeking through the blinds covering the glass. _He's right there. _Looking at my golden-haired neighbor through a window new apartment had become my latest hobby. He was fun to watch when he was home, which was almost never. I wasn't exactly sure where he worked but, he must sleep there a lot. Or maybe he just sleeps with his girlfriend…

_Shut up, Alice. _I took a deep breath and turned to my cup of orange juice and donut. Soon, I felt in need of a quick shower. After standing in the warm water for forever, I was done. I love to be in the shower because, it was like everything slipped away and nothing mattered anymore.

I dressed expeditiously into an striped cardigan, pants, and boots. I occupied myself then, by cleaning and drying dishes and placing them neatly back in the appropriate spots. I vacuumed the carpets and swept the floors, and finally did all the laundry. Then, I started work.

I walked to my studio. It was the smallest room in the house and the most crowded. I loved it. Of course, I loved to paint. But, it didn't make any money, said my parents, and so I became an art restorationist. It was easy to work out of my home, barely ever having to leave. It wasn't that I was agoraphobic, no. It was…like I wasn't supposed to leave, or allowed; like someone would stop me if I tried.

In the room was a table with my work supplies. Bella would drop by and give me the weeks paintings and then leave for the museum. Next to that was my easel and paints. Then, there was my charcoal set. I mostly used my paints and charcoals to illustrate my…visions.

I was never one to procrastinate, so I decided to go ahead and start on this weeks paintings. After I pulled on my lab coat and gloves, I grabbed a piece of art. Working was good. It kept my mind on something and almost always kept me from relapsing. Almost.

The last time I relapsed I was on my way to the store to buy some latex gloves. I started feeling closed in and I blacked out. I was taken to the hospital and when I woke up, I started screaming for them to let me go. They did when Edward-my brother, came to my rescue.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" I asked quickly.

"Hey, Alice."

"Oh, hey Edward. What's up?" I said, sitting down on the sofa.

"Nothing. I was on my way home, I thought I would see if you needed anything from the store. Or if maybe you would think about trying to go out tonight?"

"I don't need anything, number one. And number two, go to Bella's and ask her to dinner." I giggled, knowing that my brother had had the biggest crush on her ever since he met her at my house.

"Oh, and I think I might go out tonight so, I'll call you when I get home, okay?"

"Okay, Alice. I love you."

"Love you too." I whispered, hanging up.

I ran back to my room and got back to work, so nervous for tonight. As soon as I was satisfied with the piece of art, I covered it up and hung up my lab coat.

I put on my coat and grabbed my purse. _Okay. Breathe Alice. You can do this. _I locked the door behind me as I stepped into the crisp night air.

My parents weren't really involved in my life. My dad was always working and my mother just didn't like me. She loved Edward and she loved Emmett, but not me. My dad took a firm hand with Ed and Em, but he never even spoke with me. We lived in a bad home. After I was…taken, Edward and Emmett met the Cullen's. Esme took a kindness to the boys and so, they became the parents Ed and Em never had. The parents I had never had.

I was almost the bookstore, right next to the courthouse and the Starbucks, when I heard them.

"Hey baby."

"Where ya goin' girl?" They started to surround me, four of them. They were dressed like any other person on the street and I quickly scanned their faces, knowing to report to the police with Edward. As they approached me, I realized that they weren't too many years older than I was, maybe 21 or 22.

"Hey wait!" a different voice that was slurred spoke. They were drunk.

The men were getting closer to me and with each taken step closer, I took one step backwards.

"Stay away from me." I warned in a my voice trembling as I shook from fear.

They laughed.

"Don't be like that, sugar." Another spit as he grabbed my wrist in his firm hand. I tried to writhe free from his grip was too strong for me.

"Let me go!" The others guy shoved me to the wall of the alley way. A rough hand came over my mouth, muffling my cries for help.

"Shhh, baby. We won't hurt you. Well…we won't hurt you too bad." He whispered.

"Please!" I begged, tears running down my face.

"Don't move so much sweetheart, and it won't hurt so badly." His dark laughter was quiet and short. One punched me in the gut, and the breath was knock out of me.

"Please." I whispered, defeated. I was on the verge of a relapse

"Let her go," A dangerous, deep voice called from the opening of the alleyway. "Now." The boys dropped me to the ground and I allowed darkness to come over me.

_The door creaked open, a small light flooded into the room. I was sobbing quietly in the corner on the group, with my knees pulled up to my chest. He came towards me and I started to scream, but he covered my mouth. He slowly took off my black dress, lust clear as day in his eyes. Then it began. _

_His moaning eating at my soul, while I cried silently, wishing I could stop this somehow, but knowing I couldn't. _

_"It's okay Mary, this will feel so good. I promise."_

"_Oh, right there Mary." _

"_Mary…"_

"_This might hurt a bit."_

I sat up right as fast as possible. My eyes quickly flashing with memories of awful nights past. I started gasping for breath, the fear coursing through my veins. My body trembled with the overwhelming sensation of emotions going through me, tears cascade down my face, sobs dwindling from my mouth. I was panicking, starting to relapse.

"Miss, are you alright?" a frantic voiced asked. It was a male.

"_Are you alright, Mary? Good girl. Like that."_

I gasped for air, on the verge of hyperventilating, turning abruptly to face the stranger. We were in my home. I was safe.

I allowed a new wave of fear washed over me, who was this stranger?"

I clawed into the far corner of the couch, making myself as small as possible. I knew this voice was not the same voice, but it didn't matter.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he spoke.

I blinked repeatedly, focusing on the honey-blonde curls that I knew so well. _Neighbor! _How did he get in here?

He was on his knees, beside the couch where I had been.

"What happened?" I asked, wiping at my eyes with the back of my hand.

He put his hands down and sighed in relief. "I was just walking back to my car. I heard someone scream so…I ran down the alley. You passed out." I heard him mutter 'Thank God' into his hand.

"Oh," I said; the only response I could give him.

I was shocked to say the least. I was amazed that he was the one that rescued me. Appalled that it had to be him to see that.

I slowly pulled myself together, brushing off my clothes and running my tiny fingers through my hair. He stood to his full height, which looked to be about 6'3". I looked up at him, suddenly falling back into my fear. He could hold me down easily.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said suddenly, as if he was reading my emotions. "I'm Jasper. I live next door."

"Alice." I supplied. "How did you know where I lived?"

"Your drivers license." I smiled. Good. He wasn't a creep.

"Pardon my manners, would you like something to drink." he smiled, following me to my tidy kitchen.

"Coffee, please." I nodded and began to fix him a cup.

"Is this your brother?" He asked suddenly, holding up a picture frame.

"Shoot," I muttered, running to the phone.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

_Ring. Ring-_

"Hello?"

"Edward? I need you to come by tomorrow morning."

"Okay. I will."

"I'm home safe now." I sighed. "I made it."

"That's awesome, Alice. I'm so proud. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

I walked back into the kitchen, pouring the coffee into two cups. "Milk or sugar?"

"A bit of both, if you don't mind." he had a southern drawl that I couldn't quite place.

I sat both down in front of him and then took a sip of mine.

"You take it black?" he asked. I let out a short, almost hysterical laugh.

"Only after my relapses." I watched him as he fixed his cup. "So," I said, gulping down another sip. "I guess I have some explaining to do."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." he replied swiftly. "We could just have a normal conversation." I nodded. I liked normal. "Well, Alice. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an art conservationist." I looked at him, hoping he would know what that was.

"Have you always wanted to work in restoring art?" I frowned.

"Not exactly. I wanted to paint. But my parents wanted me to choose something more…logical."

"So you just choose art restoration for your parents? You don't like it?" His muscular, slightly tanned, forearms rested on the table.

"No. I like being an art conservationist. The job is tedious, but its…fun."

"You still paint right? I mean, you didn't just give that up?"

"No. I paint as much as possible. Almost everyday." I took in a deep breath. "So, Jasper Whitlock. What do you do?"

"I'm a firefighter."

Not at all what I was expecting.

"Did you always want to save people from fires?" He smirked.

"No ma'am. I hated fire." His eyes flashed with something I couldn't recognize, but I didn't want to push him. "So, uh, Alice. Would you like to accompany me to dinner sometime?"

Why me?

"No," I said before I could stop myself. "I-I- mean-Its just-I can't-"

"It's okay. A no would have sufficed." He said, his head down.

"No, it's not that." _Shut up Alice! _"I'm agoraphobic." _I told you to shut up!_

"What?" He asked, facing me.

"Agoraphobia. That," I said, pointing to the couch. "That was a relapse. Edward had been…helping me try and leave the house little by little. Then something like that happens…" I trailed off.

"Should I ask why?"

"No, probably not." I frowned. "I have…trust issues. Especially with…the opposite sex." A deep sigh escaped my lips as I began to show him the door.

"Thank you, for saving me tonight. I owe you my life." I smiled sadly at him.

"No. You owe me dinner. Goodnight ma'am." He winked and shut the door behind himself.

**A/N- Aww! Isn't he sweet!**

**Send me a review and tell me what you think!**

**-Corinne**


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I shot straight up in bed, panting and sweating. I raised a trembling hand to my clock and slammed it down, silencing the annoying alarm. I pushed a hand through my matted curls and sat there shaking in bed with tears running down my face like a stream from my eyes.

_Time to get up. _I finally stretched out and stood from my bed. I began to pace my room, still shuddering uncontrollably.

This time it was two dreams. The first one was the usual…the roaring flames…all the children huddled together…Maria. The second was worst…for the first time. It was different. Alice. She was dying and I hadn't gotten to the alley in time.

Alice.

That's it. Just Alice. No last name.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt, grabbing my wallet and cell phone, then walking out the front door to my black Jeep 4-door.

I cranked the car, praying that I would see her. Alice.

"Nick?" I called, walking into the station. I saw John leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette.

"You know better, John; take that outside." I turned into Nick's bedroom, calling his name again.

"Yeah, Jay?" He asked, his nickname for me.

"I-I need some advise. Girl advise." He gaped at me, obviously shocked.

"You mean, the famous lady's man, Jasper Whitlock, is coming to little ole' me for girl advice." He smiled and slapped the side of the bed for me to sit. "Spill."

"Her name is Alice and she is amazing. She's my neighbor."

"OoOoO. How did you meet her?" he asked, leaning over to grab his half empty beer.

"That's the problem. I was on my way home from visiting Peter, and I heard this girl crying so I ran down the alley and there were these guys holding her down." I clenched my fists, remembering what happened.

"They were talking about all the fun they were going to have with her. She was passed out, so I just punched out two of them and scared the others off. I took her home. I really want to…impress her. What should I do?"

"Take her out." He said, taking a long gulp to beer. I grimaced.

"That's the thing. She's agoraphobic. Like she has-"

"I know what that is." Nick sighed, thinking. "How about you get like a pizza and show up at her house. Be spontaneous."

APOV

"- and I didn't know what to do, Edward. He was really tall, like taller than you and he was really muscular…I was scared. But, don't worry he's really nice." I finished, taking a sip of my 11:00 coffee.

"I don't know, Alice. I think you should stay clear of him. What was his name?" I frowned, racking my brain for the blonde boy's name.

"Jasper? Yeah! Jasper Whitlock," I said, suddenly. "Really, Edward though…I need to get to work. Bella will probably be here soon. Of course, you are welcome to stay and wait for her." I gave him a smile and went onto my work.

Soon, we were getting a group of Greek masks that needed alot of restoration. I was extremely excited when Haley, an art expert, came to give me a crash course in restpration of Greek masks. She had been the nicest person and so sweet. We ended up becoming really great friends.

_Ding, dong._

I ran to the front door and yanked it open seeing a very shy Bella standing by a very large Emmett.

"EM!" I scream-giggled and ran into his awaiting arms. After he let me down from his air squishing hug, I gave Bella a quick embrace and then showed her to the paintings. Edward offered to help her carry them to the museum, to which she blushed and nodded.

Emmett made himself comfortable on the couch with a bag of chips and a soda. I joined him to help catch him up on the boringness that was my life.

"So, how are Rose and the baby?" I inquired, taking a long gulp of, what I hoped was, my last coffee. It was nearing 5:00 and I shouldn't be drinking at this time.

"They are great. He's started to kick more. She couldn't sleep last night and woke me up to get her something to eat."

"Ah, the cravings. Yeah. So have you decided on a name." Emmett smiled wider and giggled.

"Yep. If it's a boy we get to name it Emmett Jr. But, if it's a girl we are gonna name her Lilliana Alice Cullen." I smiled and practically knocked him over with my hug.

I loved my brothers more than anything in my life. We all had very unique personalities.

Emmett was the first born. His name was Emmett McCarthy Brandon. He has brown curly hair and huge dimples. Sure, he's a teddy bear…but a teddy bear that could whoop your ass. His muscles are practically the size of my head. He looks very intimidating and if he had a reason, he wouldn't second guess killing you. Growing up he was always doing really bad in school, until he found his calling…poetry. It was surprising, to say the least-but I remember that he used to send me page long letters of poetry. He was really good at expressing his emotions through that. Anger management taught him to use his notebook, not his fists.

Then, he met Rosalie Lillian Hale-his dream girl. She was adopted by Carlisle and Esme…but no one really knows about her past. I knew she had entered the foster system after being neglected by both her biological parents. I also knew she had been in one home for several years. She never said what really caused her to be removed from her previous home, but I didn't ask. All I knew was that the guardian had lost his license to have foster kids, and Rosalie and the other children were dispersed amongst other foster families. Carlisle said she had horrible temper with women and didn't even speak to men, before she would freeze up. He also said she had remained loyal to her first foster father for as long as he can remember.

Edward was born 3 years after Emmett, 7 minutes before me. The doctors had been worried I wasn't going to make it. But, I did.

Edward is tall with a swimmer body. His thing is music. He can play the piano to perfection and used to send me sheet music. Of course, I had no idea how to play or even read the music. Edward was always looking out for me growing up. We were very close; I mean, we were twins. We were best friends even-attached at the hip. I don't know what Edward went through during that time. Emmett has refused to tell me anything but that he wasn't the same - he was a completely different person. Thinking that he had lost me to that place, he had almost given up all hope.

My mother and father were awful. My mother was very…nervous. She was always trying to impress my father, who's only concern was work. My father barely spoke two words to me, but was very abusive towards Edward and Emmett. The only time he every hit me was when I was four, Edward and I walked in on him sexually abusing Emmett and he turned to hit Edward when I stepped in front of him.

It was the saddest thing I had seen in my life. Little helpless Emmett sitting there with tears streaming down his face, sobbing harshly, but trying to be strong for Edward and I.

Someone knocked on the door. Emmett stood to answer it, but I told him to sit back down and that I would get it.

"Jasper?" I asked, looking at the Greek god standing before me, wearing a plain white t-shirt and low-rise dark wash jeans. I looked him over, checking for weapons. That's when I noticed his worn cowboy boots he was wearing under his jeans. He was holding a pizza in his hands, smiling.

"Hey. Is this a bad time…I can come back later?" My gaze flickered to Emmett and shook my head, taking the pizza from him and setting it in the kitchen; my invitation for him.

Emmett stood up and walked over to him. Jasper backed into me, trying to keep a distance between them. He grabbed my hand, as though I could protect him from Emmett. Jasper was staring at me from under his blonde lashes, begging me to help him get away from the giant. It puzzled me; I was too little to physically protect him and too broken to do it emotionally, and the fact that Jasper could rival Emmett's height made this more perplexing.

"Emmett, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is Emmett-my brother." Jasper didn't move even as Emmett's hand stuck out to shake hands.

"Emmett, you can go back to watching TV. Jasper and I will prepare dinner." I reached my hand to Jasper and helped him to the kitchen.

"You okay?" I asked, knowing he needed this. I put my hand on his face as he came around.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He smiled and asked what he needed to do. We started to sit the pizza on the table when I heard Emmett call.

"Alice, could I please talk to you for a moment?" I smiled outwardly-groaning inwardly, and mouthed an 'I'll be right back' to Jasper.

"Yes Emmett?" I asked once we made it to the comfort of my studio.

"Who is he?" he asked gruffly. Emmett was protective, sure. But he looked ready to kill.

"Emmett. Jasper saved me last night," I recapped, telling him of last nights 'adventure'.

"Oh God. Alice, I am so sorry." He enveloped me in a squashed hug. Emmett had always said that his worst nightmare was Edward or I having to go through what he had to go through.

Emmett gave a small goodbye to both of us and then left, wanting to get home to Rose and Lilly Alice.

"So…should I ask about what happened in there with Emmett?" I asked, taking a deep bite of my pizza. Jasper finished his and shook his head.

"No, probably not," he said, repeating my words from the night before. "So…just Alice?"

"Mary Alice Brandon. I, uh, hate the name for…various reasons. So, just call me Alice." He released his knee weakening smile on me and I thought I would faint.

"Alice, I know this is weird, me coming over without an invitation, but I hope you can forgive me." I smiled and nodded vigorously. "I was trying to be _spontaneous." _

**_So, tell me what'cha think about it and REVIEW! For my I Will Love You Forever fans check out an up and coming story by z-aliceinwonderland-z about Clair and Quil that will have alot of Laney!!!_**


End file.
